


City Skyline

by robogalaxy



Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Blankets, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Present Tense, Stargazing, listen i got carried away and my heart went "WRITE." and so i did :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy
Summary: When you get to stop and actually look, Wyndon's night sky is fairly beautiful.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162211
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	City Skyline

"Cold out tonight, isn't it?" he asks, knowing full and well he's warm enough. Oleana's different, though, what with her skinny frame and the obvious shaking of her body. Chills run down her arms as she looks up at the stars to ignore the feeling, lost in their light before she snaps out of it and turns to Rose.

"Cold? More like frigid," she jokes, "Froslass would have a blast out here if she were awake. I mean, thankfully, she's not, she'd bring the temperature down by at LEAST another 3°—"

She gets interrupted in her speech by Rose walking back inside of the home and leaving her alone in the cool of the Wyndon night. He comes back with the quilt that usually lies on his guest bedroom's bed and drapes it over Oleana's shoulders. She goes to grab the sides to wrap it around herself, but Rose does it for her as he steps behind her. His arms wrap around her as it envelops the blanket around her, his head leaning down to kiss at her neck softly. 

"Is it too cold now?" Rose says as Oleana flusters. He can tell she would slap at him were she not so cold, so used to his embrace, so caught up in the stars above. It’s fascinating to him just how different Oleana can be when not focused on the worries of the company; he knows her to be serious and stoic anywhere near a place where work was involved. How she can soften up so quickly, though, with her face void of any makeup and her voice less demanding… 

"I thank you, love," Oleana remarks as she breaks free from his arms, turning around to look Rose in his eyes. It's so silly, really, how she gazes into them and grows smitten with the stars' reflection in them, but with her arms opening wide to trap Rose inside the quilt with her, nothing feels silly - only intimate. It’s alright to act a little immature, she supposes - work is too stressful and too busy for her to cuddle up with the chairman in his subtly Cufant patterned quilt. Better take any opportunity she can. 

"So..." he trails off, "is this the part where I kiss you, the part where you kiss me, or the part where we're both so overcome with emotion that we meet in the middle?"

She doesn't answer, which in her own Oleana way,  _ is  _ an answer. Rose nods and does as he's wanted to since the early office hours, but now able to in only the presence of the starlight. She accepts this kiss with no hesitation, muttering some sort of "I love you" in between the breaks before they'd kiss again, held back by nothing but their pauses for breath.

"Don't be fooled though," Oleana says after they let go for the last time, "I'm still freezing."

"Then make a wish that it gets warmer, darling," Rose demands, "I'll make one too so you don't feel silly."

"Alright...that one. I'll wish on that one, the one a little to the left and up a bit...west? It's bright. Can’t miss it.” 

"If it's a star, it works," Rose confirms, "so wish away, my love. Wish for warmth."

"I...I wish for warmth," Oleana says in a deadpan tone, still shivering, "and I don't think it worked."

"Wishes take a bit, love. Just wait. You'll get there."

"And your wish?" Oleana asks, "Surely you're close enough to me to tell me your wishes, Antony."

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I never wished for anything." 

"You DIDN'T? And made  _ me _ wish for warmth on some dot in the sky—"

"My wish comes true every time I'm holding you like this, Oleana, my darling." He goes to kiss at her neck again, but she's turned around and playfully slapped at his face. 

"Shut  _ up _ ."

"My bad, my bad," Rose laughs, "we can keep quiet and just look at the stars. Until we get sleepy again. Deal?"

"Deal," Oleana agrees as the soft smile returns to her face and she turns back around to gaze at the Wyndon sky. 

"I love you, Oleana," Rose says genuinely, "mark my words."

"We're being quiet, Antony," she hisses (with a small laugh of her own peeking through her voice), "now look at the stars or I'll take the quilt for myself."

**Author's Note:**

> i really have no excuse and you'll take it until my longer one in the works is done. :') we love them still
> 
> thank you SO much for reading!! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks! ~ <3


End file.
